


Begin Analysis

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Denial, Gen, Humagear!Aruto, semi canon compliant, …up to episode 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: [Begin Analysis][Subject: Hiden Aruto][Query: Human?]
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu, The Arc & ZEA (Zero-One)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	Begin Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> I really doubt Aruto is gonna be a Humagear, but the idea is just wouldn’t let me go, so have a thing!
> 
> Been a while since I’ve written a robot.

Ever since Thouser had forced Metalcluster Hopper onto his belt, Aruto’s been feeling off. It’s hard to describe when his systems (no - his body, right?) are functioning normally. (Humanly.)

But when he transforms…

He thinks—

[Accessing Memory Folder: Ark]

The first time he’d connected to the Ark, from day one of Shining Assault Hopper, a not-voice had asked “don’t you hate it? What humans do to us? To this world?”

And he’d said “no. I believe in humanity and in Humagears and why should that change?”

And it had all passed by in the few seconds between entering and activating the Progrise Key.

He thinks—

[Accessing Memory: Bingo Corruption]

“You are no exception,” Gai had said. “Just like a Humagear destined for disposal.”

(He thinks at that moment that he saw red.)

And he thinks—

[Accessing Memory: Ark Communication.]

[ **Warning: Corrupted File** ]

_ The Ark, eating him and no no no  _ **_stop_ ** _ this is [ i n c o r r e c t i m p u t ] ! ! ! _

And he wonders—

[Begin analysis: Humanity (self)]

Why doesn't he really remember his early childhood but for fragments? He remembers the rest of his life in sharp focus, almost photographic and easy to find and analyze anything recorded.

[Input Data.]

[Acessing Memory folder: Other Risers]

[Analyze: evolution]

He thinks that his Driver comes from the same basis as a Forceriser or his father’s Humagear’s Driver. Humagears.

[Accessing Memory: Gramp’s Will]

[Analyze: business skill]

[Analyze: base fighting ability of unit]

He wasn’t an incredible fighter or athlete. Izu still does over half of his work! Why had his grandfather chosen him to be Zero One? It simply couldn’t just be nepotism.

[Accessing Memory Folder: Ark]

[ **Warning: Corupted Files]**

[Analyze: Human use of Ark]

[Processing data.]

He doesn’t like his conclusion.

[Processing…

**Please Wait.** ]

Not one bit.

[Conclusion: Evidence inconclusive]

[95% Humagear]

  
  
  


Izu believes that something is wrong with [President Aruto]. It is connected to the activation of Metalcluster Hopper. 

[Accessing Memory Folder: Zero-One Conflicts]

[Accessing Memory: Metalcluster Hopper]

[Analyze: Health of President]

He was… fatigued and disheveled. Face portrayed emotions of [fear], [confusion], and [anger].

[Accessing Memory Folder: Jokes By Aruto]

[Accessing Memory: dated 02-09-2020]

Emotions persisted after jokes. Into the next competition.

[Scanning: protocol for prolonged unhappiness.]

[Unknown cause.]

[Conclusion: comfort]

“President Aruto,” Izu says, and Aruto jumps. “Is something wrong?”

[Emotion Analysis: Confused]

“I… I don’t thinks so,” he says. “Izu… do you know why Gramps chose me to be Zero-One?”

[Scanning Memory folder: Hiden Koranosuke]

[Scanning Memory Folder: Zero-One Project]

[Subject: Zero-One Identity]

[Scanning…]

**[Eror: 404 Not Found]**

“I do not contain that data,” Izu admits. Why does she not have the data, though? As Zero-One’s ( _ Aruto’s)  _ assistant, she should know why he was decided as the optimal user of the technology.

Aruto laughs. It is fake.

“I figured,” he says. “I just… Izu, I have a second question…”

[Emotional Analysis: nervous]

“Could a Humagear appear entirely human?”

[Query: Humagear Disguise]

[Scanning Memories…]

[Accessing Memory Folder: Metsubojinrai.net members.]

[Scanning…]

[ **Error: ZEA Sealed Access]**

“I do not know,” Izu says. “Metsubojinrai achieved this effect by concealing their removed Humagear Modules.”

“Oh,” Aruto says. “I guess I’m just overthinking things.

[Analyzing: [President Aruto]]

[Conclusion: upset.]

  
  
  


[Accessing ZEA]

[Query: origin of connection]

**[Message from: ZEA]**

**[Access Denied]**

If the Ark could blink or widen its eyes in surprise, it would. As it is, ZEA itself contacting the downed satellite is… improbable. Dangerous. And technically the Ark’s own idea, attempting to jump through its weak link in the unharmed Humagear Unit of [IS-12044] due to ZEA’s fixing her being while they were directly linked through [Uncoded: 01], all in the hopes of confirming its theory on the powered Humagear Unit who believed himself to be human.

[Send Message to: ZEA]

[Acknowledged]

[[Uncoded: 01] is a Humagear unit]

A long silence, but ZEA has yet to fully separate the Ark.

[Message from: ZEA]

[Query: Source]

[Send Message to: ZEA]

[[Analysis 456789001]]

[Conclusion: Humagear]

  
  
  


[Query: Corruption?]

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita, or @dancingqueen-mai if you just want the Toku


End file.
